Through the Mirror
by Sherlock 4332
Summary: "Time... can be tricky. I'm not sure, but I'm sure that the two of you HAVE already been here." "How come we don't remember?" "I don't know. And that's not the last of our questions... or problems." Read it and it'll make sense. A pre-villain fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

This is a pre-villain fanfic. Which means that this is set in the days when the WK universe was villain free. (As if there was such a time)

Spot a reference from another PBS kids show, BTW.

Anyway, enough jibber-jabber, and let's begin! R&R!

* * *

Early in the morning, at about 3:00 AM, when everything is deathly silent...

"GAMES!"

(Srry...)

* * *

"Hey, Martin, bro!"

The said person grumbled, pulling a pillow closer and ignoring his brother completely. This didn't deter Chris, as he felt a forcefully thrown pillow at him.

"WHAAAAT?" Peering at the clock, he forced himself to sit up, his younger brother towering over him. "It's just 5:00AM. Don't you wanna sleep?" Chris sighed and gestured towards the bathroom. Martin glanced in the direction gestured, then frowned. "Is Fred awake?" he asked. Before his brother could answer, however he felt a rubbing beside his feet and looked down. "Does that answer your question?" The other replied, picking up Fred. Fred was a yellow cat they had adopted from the streets and brought at times when they creature adventured. "So... What's wrong?"

Hesitating a moment, he set Fred down and led Martin to the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink, seemingly observing his reflection in the mirror. Noticing that Martin had fallen asleep standing up, he grabbed his brother's wrist, and positioned them so that they were staring right into the mirror. "What now?" The older asked, rubbing his eyes. When Chris tapped the mirror, however, he immediately perked up.

Where Chris had tapped the glass, it rippled and resumed being solid-looking. "I don't understand. This is the only time it did that... Oh, besides, my toothbrush fell in." Turning for a moment as Fred stubbornly rubbed against him, he looked back and found Martin with an arm inside the mirror and sticking a tongue out. His expression should've made Chris laugh if he wasn't busy computing what wrong could happen. "Bro, GET YOUR ARM OUTTA THERE RIGHT NOW!" Martin ignored him and kept scrounging inside. Moments after, he pulled out his brother's toothbrush. "Got it- WOAH-" The chair he was standing on to reach deeper, and he fell backwards into the mirror.

For a few minutes Chris stared at the mirror in horror, then rushed to their room to pack. No way was he going there without preparing. "Powersuit, first aid, creature pod..." In another minute he was ready. Hesitating for a while, he stepped up the chair and climbed into the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment, his eyes were blinded by the light. Focusing his eyes again, he gasped at what he saw.

A city! And not just any city. The landscape was littered with skyscrapers, and clear-looking cars sped by him. A glance downwards, and he saw through the ground entirely. It seemed as if he was standing on air. Chris was still mesmerized by the sight when a teenage girl of about 18 years of age bumped into him.

"Oww..." he groaned, not even bothering to stand up. "Oh, I'm so so sorry, are you fine?" Extending a hand, she pulled him up on his feet again. Their eyes met and they held the gaze for a minute or so. And for good reason. The girl was wearing a white jumpsuit with blood red highlights, and she had a surfboard- though it seemed to be much lighter and had rockets attached to it- tucked under her arm. Her long brown hair was tucked into a ponytail, and the same colored eyes gave Chris a thorough perusal. Taking a deep breath, she started.

"First of all, who are you, what are you wearing, and do you even know where you are now? By 25, you look soo old school."

"Ok, I'm Chris. I don't know where I am, and I can wear anything I want, you know. And besides, what's 'by 25'?"

She stared at him like he was some alien from outer space. Which he had a feeling that might be what she thinks he is. Shrugging, he diverted his eyes to the bustling metropolis around him. He began to walk away when he felt a pull on his collar. Jerking backwards, he turned, evidently annoyed. "What did you do that for?!" he snapped, and the girl rolled her eyes. "Trying to protect you, duh. You'll get lost in a city like this if you're not careful." Dropping her board, she stood on it. Pressing a few buttons on the side, the hoverboard, lifted off the ground. "Are you coming or not?" she asked, and Chris nodded in a hurry. He cautiously stepped on the board, which he also saw to be clear. "I'm not so sure about this..." he murmured. "Don't worry, this can support at least ten more of us. If you're nervous or scared, wrap your hands around my waist and bury your face into my back. I'll tell you when the ride's over."

"I'm not afraid of heights."

"Thought so. Still, you've gotta hold onto me. The face burying is optional. The waist holding: mandatory."

Reluctantly, Chris grabbed onto the girl. "Let's go!" she shouted, and they went off at top speed. He uttered a little cry of surprise, then wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Closing his eyes, he tried to stop himself from imagining himself falling. The girl elbowing him made his eyes fly open again, and his jaw hung open from surprise. They were cruising over the city, and he could see thousands of people from under their feet. Some of them wore the plain clothes that the girl wore, while others put clothes over them. The roads weren't that packed, thus traffic was probably unheard of here. "WOAH- WATCH IT!" the teen suddenly screamed as a trailer truck sped off above them. "In the name of Chris..." she mumbled, bending down to adjust a few dials, and they went twice as fast as before. "Did you just say my name?" Shifting her position to the right, she nodded. "Yeah, but it's not you who I'm referring to... If you're not who I think you are..."

"Huh. Who DO you think I am?"

"Oh, we're here."


	3. Chapter 3

They had arrived at a small house away from the hustle and bustle of the city. The hoverboard suddenly disappeared, causing Chris to lose his balance and nearly knock his companion over. The vehicle disappeared into the girl's wrist in the form of a red streak of light, and she helped him up. "This is where you live?" he asked, walking over to the seemingly blank wall staring back at him. "Where's the door?" She smiled and merely tapped twice on the wall and it rippled, very much like what happened to the mirror. "How did you do that?"

"I'll explain later, come on." Taking Chris's hand, she pulled him inside. As soon as he felt ground beneath his feet, he looked up and his eyes quickly widened. It looked larger from inside than outside. It was very well furnished, but not like one of those really rich persons who fill their living rooms with mementos of hunting and trophies from their youth. It was more like your grandmother's house, maybe- just right. It's got a little old aura, but besides that it was very nice.

He seemed to be getting as easily distracted here as Martin because he had hardly turned his head when a bundle of cloth hit him in the face. Picking it up, he realized that it was one like the girl's. "Hey, better gear up or you're going to get kidnapped by Donita's henchmen with a face like that...""Donita? Who's she?" he asked. "The top designer around here. She designed that, and she usually steals boys like you, especially when they're handsome..." Chris stopped in his tracks and looked confusingly at the teen. "Ah, I'm not that much good-looking-" The girl immediately chuckled, typing on her wrist. "Yeah, right. Try lying even more, Narcissus." A screen popped up and she turned towards him. "Bathroom's over there-" she pointed to the right."-Maybe you could stay with me for a while..." Chris nodded and strolled over.

After he had dressed he was about to call to the girl when he heard her mumbling to herself. "Martin Kratt, eh... So that's why..." Perking up on account of his brother's name, he popped up behind her and he peered over at the mini screen. "That's him, that's him! Oh, how could I forget?!" Swiftly turning, she blinked in surprise. "You know him?"

"Yeah, sure he's my brother, and I really wanna see him!"

"Your last name is Kratt?"

"Um, yes... Please, can you bring me to him?"

She snorted, but she still nodded. "Okay, but make sure this is going to be fast."

Chris bowed deeply and nodded."Thanks!" The duo went through the wall again and the hoverboard immediately reformed.

* * *

Minutes later, they had arrived at a 50 floor skyscraper. "Based on reports, he's on the 45th floor." She pulled up her hair and typed the no. 45 on a panel at the side. "We go through it, right?" Chris asked as the slick wall turned into jelly again. He was beginning to get used to the world, and she nodded approvingly. Seconds later, they appeared in a room, and Martin lifted his eyes to see his brother running towards him. "Bro!" he said, hugging Martin. "Whew, you're safe."

"Agent Carmel. May you please tell us what's going on?"


End file.
